


TIMESTAMP: Hau’oli Makahiki Hou

by mibel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mibel/pseuds/mibel
Summary: Hau’oli Makahiki Hou-Happy New YearI was in Hawaii in September and had the opportunity the hike Koko Crater...we had a late start and didn't make it to the top, but have made it my mission to go back and finish it.What's kinda funny is that two days after I was there, Daniel Dae Kim hiked it. I totally could have met the man! Lol!Happy New Year friends...here's to 2017!!No beta..don't own them...hope you enjoy! This is a companion piece to "It's Never Too Late" but can be read alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hau’oli Makahiki Hou-Happy New Year
> 
> I was in Hawaii in September and had the opportunity the hike Koko Crater...we had a late start and didn't make it to the top, but have made it my mission to go back and finish it. 
> 
> What's kinda funny is that two days after I was there, Daniel Dae Kim hiked it. I totally could have met the man! Lol! 
> 
> Happy New Year friends...here's to 2017!!
> 
> No beta..don't own them...hope you enjoy! This is a companion piece to "It's Never Too Late" but can be read alone

"This is inhumane." Steve chuckled

"Come on Danno, this is fun!"

"Fun, she says. You have corrupted my little girl McGarrett."

"Danno, this is so cool!"

"And now my son! Traitors, both of you!"

"Okay Charlie, Grace, stop right there." Steve turned back to Danny

"Come on babe, it's not much farther." Danny huffed and rolled his eyes. Steve had a tradition on New Years Day morning to go on a hike on Koko Crater, to say goodbye to the old year and welcome in the new.

This year was special, since it was the first year that he and Danny were officially together and he wanted him to join. He wanted the kids to come as well, but they were supposed to be with Rachel for the holidays, he was elated when Danny had come and told him that there was a change in plans and Stan and Rachel would be going away to a marriage camp and the kids would be with them.

"How the hell did I let you talk me into this, huh?" Steve quirked his eye brow

"Shut it, I know how and I'll be damned if I let that happen again."

"Sure Danno."

"Danno! Hurry!" Danny shook his head and continued up the steep steps of Koko Crater. After another 20 minutes, the four reached the summit, overlooking Oahu. Danny had to admit, it was a beautiful site to see.

"Stay close, both of you." Danny said, looking pointedly at his kids

"Yes Danno."

"We need a selfie!" Grace called, pulling her cell phone from her back pack. Steve picked up Charlie and slung his arm around Danny, Grace stepped in front of Danny, and held her phone put.

"Everyone say 'Aloha!'" The four smiled as Grace took her photo

"You have a beautiful family." A woman commented

"Thank you."

"Would you like for me to take a photo for you as well?"

"That would be very nice of you, thanks." Danny smiled kindly at the woman

Grace handed over her phone and ran to where her family was. Charlie was now standing in front of Danny, leaving a spot in front of Steve for Grace.

"We need to print this and frame it." Grace said, as she looked at the photo

"Yeah, maybe we can print a couple up today." Danny said, taking a picture of Charlie as he explored more of the summit

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Steve said, coming at Danny's side

"About what?"

"About how you are always over at my place and it seems pretty stupid for you to pay rent when you can just move in with me."

"Steven,"

"Just listen Danny, I love you. I love the kids and I want you to move in with me."

Danny stared at Steve, there was no part of him that was screaming this was a bad idea, which was very strange to him

"I think you broke him."

"He's just processing Gracie, give him a minute."

"Danno?" Danny blinked a couple of times and saw the three most important people to him looking at him like he grew a second head

"Yes."

"Yes?" Steve smiled wide, Danny soon following

"Yes. But no Navy showers." Steve laughed and gathered Danny in a hug, planting a kiss on his temple

"No Navy showers." He whispered

"So we are going to live at Uncle Steve's house now?" Charlie asked

"Looks like buddy, that okay?"

"Yeah! He has a beach! And I have my own room there!"

"About time you guys did this officially." Grace said, shaking her head

"Okay guys, let's head down and we can celebrate." Danny said, grabbing Charlie's hand

"Shaved ice?"

"Charlie it's only 10 o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah we will have shaved ice tonight, okay buddy?"

"Uncle Steve?" Steve turned to where Grace was still standing.

"Yeah Grace?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"Loving my Danno." Steve smiled softly and opened his arms for her, she was in his arms in the blink of an eye

"You know I love you too..you and Charlie. Right Grace?" She looked up and smiled

"Yeah, and we love you too."

"You guys coming or just gonna hang up up here and let me and Charlie eat all the pancakes he's convinced me to make?"

"Come on Uncle Steve, pancakes!"

As they were making their way down, Steve thought about the past year, he never would have thought that he and Danno would end up together, but damned if he wasn't over the moon with that development. Now to be spending the first day of 2017 with his new family, Steve McGarrett didn't think his life could get any better.


End file.
